marginal4_kiss_kara_tsukuru_big_bangfandomcom-20200213-history
Aibu Rui
"Silently Shining First Magnitude Star" - Rui's official Profile '' 'Aibu Rui (藍羽ルイ, Rui Aibu) ' '''is one of the main characters in the series. He is a member of Marginal #4, and was once in a different group that disbanded. He is part of Pythagoras Production. He is voiced by Takahashi Naozumi (直純, ''Naozumi Takahashi) Appearance Rui has short, blue hair with his tips turning a lighter blue. With deep blue eyes. He is paler than the rest. For his School uniform, He wears a white long sleeved shirt with a blue sweater. He wears his dark grey blazer over top it all, with a black and white striped tie. He wears a light grey dress pants with brown dress shoes. He wears his uniform with perfection. For his Official debut uniform, He has a white dress shirt that is covered with a black vest. He wears a red coat over top it all that comes to just below his elbow. His vest is tucked in as he wears black pants that button up on his stomach. He has white boot that comes up right below his knee caps. On his right hand, He wears a black finger-less gloves as his nails are painted blue. His uniform for the opening theme is a Grey dress shirt that is covered a white vest. He wears a dark grey coat with the flaps checkers; black and white. He wears light blue pants with white dress shoes. His nails are painted blue. His normal wear is a white dress shirt that's rolled up with a light blue sweater. He has a necklaces and wears black pants. His second normal wear is a black shirt that is cover with a blue jacket. He wears grey pants and black shoes. Personality Rui is the mature and level head of the group. He's not very talkative and prefers to stay behind the scene. He's a lot like Makishima Shy and Takimaru Alto as they are not very interested in anything else but becoming Idols. He gives off the aura of being cold and distant, But once you get to know him, He becomes a very compassionate person that is difficult in building a friendship. Prior to Marginal #4, He was in another group, Which the name is unknown. However he was very talented in singing and dancing suppressed those of his fellow members, singing better than their lead vocalist. That lead to him standing out significantly whenever they performed and shortly after his members started to shun him. Because of that, He's very scared of creating bonds because at anytime, They could break and he would be left alone again. But, That all changed when he was put in a group with Marginal. Relationships * [[Nomura R|'''Nomura R]] - R is one that has the same mentality as him, Unlike L and Atom. R respects Rui and doesn't like to pray in his private life or his pass as Idol. He dislikes when Rui keeps secrets like the rest. Rui respects him as a leader and sometimes helps him rally up L and Atom when they don't listen. * [[Nomura L|'Nomura L']] - L meet Rui when their boss told them Rui would be joining the group. At first, Rui was unapproachable to him and he didn't know how to approach him. But soon, They were able to overcome that wall, and L became a good friend to Rui. Rui finds L weird because of his attachment to R. * [[Kirihara Atom|'Kirihara Atom']] - Atom and Rui at first had a strain relationship. Atom hated how Rui was a know it all and a depression person. And Rui hated how Atom was a Self Righteous and loud person. But, The two became very close friends. Both are stubborn, Which causes them to butt heads a lot. * [[Shindo Tsubasa|'Shindo Tsubasa']]' - '''Rui's Kouhai * [[Makishima Shy|'Makishima Shy']]' - Rui's Senpai. He is someone he looks up to. He, Shy and Alto have the same personality and mindset. * [[Himuro Kira|'''Himuro Kira]]' - '''Rui's Senpai. He looks up to Lagrange Point * [[Takimaru Alto|'Takimaru Alto']]' - Rui's Kouhai. Alto thinks of Rui as a role model. * [[Nakama Teruma|'''Nakama Teruma]]''' - '''Rui's Kouhai. Quotes * "I'm Aibu Rui. Our Members are quite the characters, But we are all please to meet you." Episode One * "An All-nighter the night before recording isn't a good idea. We need to be in top form." Episode Two * "I'm sorry for scaring you. I randomly found it and wanted to try it on once." Episode Three * "Probably. Even for Atom-kun, That kind of challenge was unusual." Episode Four * "It's because if things didn't work out with the unit I was in before Magi4. Well, It's possible that Magi4 won't work out either. We might need to go our separate ways eventually. If that's the case, It's easier just not to get close in the first place. If you get closer than necessary, Then when you have to say goodbye, It's-" Episode 5 * "Alto-kun's sharp moves are an amazing sight to behold on stage." Episode 6 * "However, My idea of "fun" may differ from everyone else's, So i'm a bit concern. But, I'll come up with the best ideas I can." Episode 7 * "I also don't want to work in a unit." Episode 9 * "I think this will actually go quite smoothly." Episode 10 * "The problem is that you didn't work on it diligently every day." Episode 11 * "Yes! A Big Bang created from a kiss!" Episode 12 Gallery Aibu Rui Gallery Category:Characters